Mermaid Maze
by Twylaheart
Summary: It has been years since Sarah was been in the Labyrinth. A familiar face will pull her and a few friends back.
1. The group

Chapter One

The brunette's head as shot up as she heard her named being called, but immediately recoiled and rubbed her forehead as it came in contact with another.

"Jesus Sarah", the other girl said as she rubbing.

"Zel, what are you doing?" Sarah said looking at her best friend.

Hazel was one of those people who looked like they didn't have a care in the world mixed with a punk-rock mixed with modern reinsurance. Her changing eyes made it seem as though they where crystals being hit by light. Long jet black hair reached her ankles, and was colored by wine red, sapphire blue, white, and maroon streaks raced though her hair. Electric blue and ice blue bangs covered her right eye and a moonstone piercing was placed though her left eyebrow. Besides her looks the other reason people stayed away from her was how she dress. A shirt that looked like the top of old fashion dress that was either blue, red, black, or purple, with trumpet sleeves, a pair or black skinny or regular jeans and a par of converse or black boots. It was also one of the reasons Sarah liked her. She once she had meet Hazel along, with Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and Bella they had an instant connection. She had also clicked with Lewis, Cleo's boyfriend, Zane, Rikki's boyfriend, Ash, Emma's boyfriend, Will, Bella's boyfriend, and Mat, Hazel's brother.

It was really amazing that they where all friends because their different personalities. Emma is the reasonable and rational one of them. Long dirty blond hair fell over her shoulders in straight waves. Deep blue eyes the sat on her face always held comfort and compassion. Organized, up-tight and responsible are some of the words that you can use to describe Emma. She is the most empathetic out of all of is the most insecure and shy out of all of them. She is also the most girly out of all of them. Wavy brown hair stops mid-back and hazel-green eyes always show and Hazel are the two people in the group that are the same. They are the most rebellious, independent, carefree, and sarcastic people in the group. They are both very hot tempered, and can not hold their tongues. Rikki has long wavy hair the goes past her shoulders and big sky blue but not least Bella, Bella is the most bubbly out of the whole group. Short wavy hair falls over her shoulder and frames beautiful green-blue eyes. She had meet them all when she went away to college in Australia.

That's right, Sarah was now a twenty-nine year women old in college. It had been fourteen years since Sarah had to get her brother, Toby, back form the Goblin King, Jareth.

"Mat sent me to look for you", Hazel said.

Sarah had picked up her bag and started to run towards her university's cafeteria. Rushing into the cafeteria she caught sight of a brown hair, blue eyed man looking around for someone.

"Mat!" Sarah yelled walking over him.

"Hay Sar", he said leaning down to kiss her forehead when she got over to him. "How was class?" She asked as they sat down.

"Good", he said.

~~~~~Back at Sarah and Hazel's dorm~~~~~~

"Hay Sarah", Zel said, as she caught up to her friend.

"Hay Zel", Sarah said, slowing down to walk with her friend.

"How was the rest of your day", Zel asked as they got to her dorm.

"Good…", Sarah trailed off as she saw a familiar tuff of blond hair.

"What", Sarah said, as Zel lightly hit her.

"What are you looking at" Zel asked.

Looking back she didn't see anything and said "nothing."


	2. A Familiar Face and introductions

"So, I going to go take a shower and then we can pick the movie", Zel told Sarah as she walked to their bathroom.

"Okay!" Sarah yelled back to her, not really paying attention. Lying in her bed she remembered how she met her friend.

**Flashback**

_"Hay", Sarah looked up and saw Hazel talking to her. _

_"Oh, Hi", Sarah said._

_"Do you mind if I sit next to you", Hazel said pointing to the empty cafeteria seat. _

_"Sure", Sarah said. _

_"Umm, so I know how it is to be the new kid and since you don't have any, I mean do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Hazel asked smiling at Sarah. _

_"Sure", Sarah said and the rest was history. _

**End of Flashback **

"My, my look how you aged", a voice Sarah never wanted to hear said. "Jareth?" Sarah gasped sitting up on her bed. "

Hay Sarah I'm going out for a swim, we just have to wait until the group comes…..who are you?" Hazel asked walking into there living room.

Sarah sighed as she saw what Hazel was wearing. It was a black bikini top, jean shorts (made from regular jeans) and black leather high-heel boots that had a strap of spikes on them.

"Hazel, I wish you wouldn't wear that every time you go swimming", Sarah said lying back in bed.

"Why?" Hazel asked, "It's my swimming suit."

"So…. wait you said the group was coming over" Sarah said

"Yah before we had a visitor I invited Bella, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki", Hazel said. Jareth coughed reminding them that he was still here.

"Ohm, Hazel this is" Knocking at the door irrupted Sarah. Walking over to the door Sarah walked over to it and opened it and four girls walked in. Looking over all six of them, he came to the decision that Hazel was the prettiest out of all of them.

"Jareth", Sarah said drawing his attention back to her,

"This is Emma, Bella, Cleo, Rikki and Hazel," pointing to each of them. "And girls this is Jareth" Sarah said.

"So this is the guy that you where talking about", Hazel said crossing her arms.

"Right", Sarah said.

"Well any way we should go", Hazel said to the girl and turning back to Jareth "and you, you can stay and leave later, but don't let the door hit you, where the Good lord slip you", she said as she walked out the door.

"Does she not believe you?" Jareth asked.

"No," Rikki said "She just doesn't care." REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 HELP!

Hay guys, I know I haven't written in a while but that is because I had lost the password to my fanfiction and every time I tried the one it gave me it never worked. But now the I have found it I will be post many many chapters on my stories. However, I am starting to work on a new story and the story ill have a trailor. But I need some help with coming up with some clips for it and if you guys could help,it woul be this is what I need ;

Movies and clips with three sisters

A movie or clip where a girl has the superpower of darkness and fire

A movie or clip where a girl has the power of water or is moving water with her mind

A movie or clip where a girl has the power of wind or flight or electricity

A clip where you see three girl walking in to a building together

A clip where you see the bottoms in an elevator lighting up one after the other or where you see the floor numbers

A clip where you see the Greek gods all in a room

A clip where you see a girl throwing open large doors

A clip where three sisters are use there powers together

If you can find any or all of these I would appreciate it SO MUCH!


End file.
